The present invention relates to such devices as scrubbers, gas conduits, dust chambers and the like, in which chlorine-containing compounds are recovered by a dry process.
The invention can advantageously be used in all industries using such devices (metallurgical, chemical, construction materials).
An agitator for plastics, is known in art and a number of drive shafts with paddles intended for mixing the product, arranged along the agitator's perimeter and passing through its side wall on the level of the upper surface of the product being mixed. The paddles are set at a certain angle relative to one another. The agitator is used for producing chemicals and pharmaceuticals.
A disadvantage of this agitator is that such an arrangement of the paddles inside the working chamber, passing therethrough is a suspension of solid matter in waste gases, results in chaotic agitation of the flow without any increase in the time and speed of recovery.
Also known is a mass-exchange apparatus for conducting microbiological processes in the presence of oxygen, comprising a housing separated by perforated partitions into sections, each section is provided with a ring barometer and a stirrer arranged thereabove to enhance the efficiency of the apparatus. The stirrers are provided with submersible motors and arranged tangentially to the apparatus cross-section.
A drawback of the above mass-exchange apparatus resides in that the tangential arrangement of the motors with stirrers causes but slight agitation of the exhaust gases without any recovery of chlorine-containing compounds.